Jamie's Scare
by CBloom2
Summary: A potentially life changing condition sends Jamie into the safe arms of his older brother (because that's what I like to do!)
1. Chapter 1

First of all I must apologise to any readers who might have thought that I have fallen off the face of the Earth! Two laptops in the house and BOTH decided to die at the same time! I've got a tablet which I have only just started realising that I can type on and upload from (hopefullu - this may end up being posted and not making any sense!)

So apologies again - let's hope I can keep going on this.

I guess this is set somewhere in season 2 because I've got Jamie still paired with Renzulli.

This story is I hope, a sensitive story about an illness that can affect young men, yet is treatable and almost curable and I personally think that it would be a good idea to incorporate it into the show - not just because I've inflicted this on Jamie but to send out a wider message that the earlier its diagnosed and treated, the greater the survival rate.

I am not medically trained and, thankfully, I haven't had first hand experience of this, so all medical details are from the web. I apologise in advance for any mistakes that I make. I hope I keep everyone in character.

I don't own anyone you recognise - I'm just borrowing them again.

Deep breath...and here goes...

Jamie stepped into the shower, basking in the warm water cascading over him, setting him up for the day ahead. He washed his hair then proceeded to wash the rest of him. As he massaged the soap around the top of his legs towards his groin he stopped - something didn't feel right. He quickly rinsed himself off and then stepped out of the shower to dry himself. Once he was dry, he tossed the towel into the laundry and padded into his bedroom. There he stood in front of the mirror that was fixed to the wall. He looked at himself, trying to work out what had given him that strange feeling. He let his eyes drift towards his groin and immediately saw something different. His left testicle looked bigger than his right one. He gently cupped it in his hand, anxiety beginning to make its presence felt. It was definitely swollen. He had found a small lump there a few weeks before but had dismissed it because it had been small and according to some of the literature he had read at the time, most lumps were nothing to worry about. But now the swelling had grown...what could that mean? Jamie hastily pulled on his clothes and dashed out of the door...he didn't want to think about it, he wanted to get to work.

Thirty minutes later, a quiet Jamie was getting changed into his uniform. He had muttered a good morning but that was it. His T.O Sgt Renzulli had already noticed that his young partner was not his usual self. A frown creased his forehead as he watched the younger man gingerly pull up his trousers, "You ok kid? You've hardly said two words today."

Jamie forced a smile, "I'm fine Sarge - just tired..."

Renzulli had no option but to take him at his word...for now, "Come on then, let's get out there and show them what we're made of!" He exclaimed as he made his way out of the locker room followed by a chuckling Jamie.

A few hours later, the two police officers were on their lunch break after a morning full of directing tourists and advising a couple of homeless people to the nearest shelter. Renzulli sighed happily as he took a bite of his sandwich, chewing rather noisily, "It's a lovely day kid. Sun shining down on us - great food - no bad guys..." he trailed off when he noticed that Jamie wasn't eating.

"Something wrong with your food kid?" he questioned curious to know what was bothering his friend.

"No, just not all that hungry," was all Jamie offered as a response.

"Hmm so let me see, you're tired, not hungry, really quiet...you sick?"

Jamie was saved from having to answer him by their radios crackling to life. A call for back up no more that two blocks from their present position. They quickly discarded their uneaten food and peeled away from the curb with siren blaring.

As they approached the building, they turned off the siren. They noticed a couple of cars already there, one being the familiar car of his brother, Danny. They sought him out, together with his partner, Jackie, who smiled in greeting as she saw them coming towards them.

"Hey guys, thanks for this. So me and Jack are going in through the front - we've got people on the roof so I'd like you two to cover the back, particularly the fire escape ok?"

Both officers nodded their understanding, "This guy is well known for carrying knives so be careful..." He patted Jamie on the shoulder as he jogged past Danny towards the back of the building.

Before long, Jamie was half way up the fire escape with the Sgt covering the bottom of it. Suddenly they heard shouting from above them, then sure enough the suspect clambered out of his room and began to tear down the fire escape. Jamie positioned himself in readiness to take the suspect down. As much as he could, he did a quick risk assessment - there was no obvious signs of weapons, but that didn't mean that there wasn't any.

Before he knew it, the suspect was on top of him. He tried his best to subdue him in the limited space he had, but the suspect managed to elbow him in the stomach, sending a shooting pain through his abdomen and into his groin. The pain took his breath away as he doubled over to try to lessen it. Meanwhile, Renzulli had collared the suspect and was in the process of handing him over to Danny and Jackie.

"Good job Sarge - your tag team worked like a charm!" Danny smiled as he patted the officers shoulder, "Speaking of the tag team you're a member short..." he commented as he looked round for his brother.

Just then they heard slow, plodding steps descending down the iron fire escape. Both men looked to see Jamie walking stiffly, with his hand ghosting over his middle, his pale face standing out against the dark blue of his uniform.

"You ok Jamie?" Danny inquired, not liking the look of pain on his little brothers face.

"Yeah," he gasped, "He just caught me on the way down, I'll be fine...let's go'" he finished impatiently as he hobbled over to the car. If he was being honest with himself, he was actually hurting a lot more than he was letting on to the older men. He gingerly lowered himself into the front seat of the squad car, slamming the door closed behind him.

Renzulli and Danny just looked at each other, puzzled by Jamies actions.

Later that day, after their shift had finished without any more major issues, Jamie changed into his casual clothes, thankful to be wearing something less restictive. He sat down on the bench to pull on his trainers, wincing as the movement caused pain to flare from the site of his tussle earlier in the day. His eagle-eyed training officer noticed the tight expression on his young charges' face, "So Reagan, you going to tell me what's going on? You haven't been yourself all day..." Renzulli demanded, not giving Jamie a chance to interupt.

"Sarge I'm f..." Jamie started, then dropped his head so he couldn't see the burning stare from the older man. Jamie sighed in defeat and began explaining everything. As he continued his explanation, Renzulli's expression changed from exasperation to concern, "How long has this been going on for?" He questioned after Jamie had finished talking.

"I had the smaller lump for a couple of months I guess - but it was just this morning that I noticed that the swelling had increased," Jamie explained as he watched his partner process what he had just told him.

"You need to see a doctor kid," Renzulli advised, "I've seen this before - it needs checking."

Jamie shook his head, "It'll be fine."

" No kid, trust me you need to get it checked. My brother in law had symptoms similar to that and they found out he had cancer - only he had kept putting it off so it was to late - he died last year, so please Jamie go see the doctor - in fact phone him now!" he insisted.

Jamie took out his phone. He knew that he should phone but he was a little scared to do it because he knew they would do tests and what if...

As he had known, by the time the call ended he had an appointment at his local clinic, as soon as he could get there.

Renzulli grabbed his keys, "Come on kid I'll drive you there."

"I'm a big boy sarge, I think I can cope with a few tests," Jamie insisted with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Renzulli thought for a while, "Ok I get it - but will you at least call me after your appointment?"

Jamie pondered the compromise for a moment, "I'll call you Sarge - see you tomorrow," he finished as he walked out of the door, unaware of the look of concern that was invading the features of the older man.

So that was chapter 1. I'm typing this on my tablet so I don't really know if this will work or not! Please review, which I'm sure you will - Blue Bloods fans are great at reviewing.

It takes longer for me to type on a tablet but will try not to let to much time lapse between updates - that's if you want any updates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. I want to take this opportunity to explain that although this is a sensitive subject I will not be going into to many medical details - this fic is basically about catching things early and having family support. It will have a happy ending that I promise (even though I know that real life isnt always so kind). Also I want to apologise if this story upsets anyone, that is not my intention but I understand that if you have had first hand experience with this then it will bring all those thoughts and feelings back.**

**So here comes chapter 2...**

Two hours later, Jamie found himself sat in his large, lonely apartment - the darkness shrouding him as he sat with his phone in his hands contemplating making the promised call. Before he knew it he had connected to his T.O, "Hey, Sarge, it's Jamie."

"Hey kid, thanks for calling - how did it go?" Renzulli tried to keep his voice light because he could feel Jamie's anxiety through the phone.

"He asked me a bunch of questions - then he examined me, which was a lot of fun as you can imagine. Anyway upshot of it is he's sending me for some tests at the hospital...blood tests, ultrasound - that sort of thing - see what that comes up with."

"Ok good - well like I said to you before, it's better to be careful...when do you have to go?"

"Tomorrow - so I won't be in work," Jamie gulped, suddenly feeling a lump of anxiety rise in his throat.

"No problem kid!" Renzulli assured the younger man, "Look, have you told your family any of this? Have you told Danny? I just don't like the idea of you going to the hospital alone - but it would throw out red flags if we were both off work," Renzulli commented while his brain was frantically trying to work out if there was any possibility at all of accompanying his young friend.

"I'll be ok Sarge. I haven't told anyone yet, except you. I was going to wait until I know something more before I decide whether to tell them or not. I will be ok and I'll be back in the next day!" he insisted.

Renzulli tried to swallow down his concern, "Ok Jamie, you do what you feel is right. Good luck tomorrow - let me know how you get on, and if you need anything you know where I am."

"Thanks Sarge - appreciate it!" With that he disconnected the call and threw the phone on the couch.

He finally switched on a lamp and padded to the kitchen, the cold of the tiled floor feeling good against his bare feet. He took a beer from the fridge and sat back down next to a pile of literature that the doctor had given him to read, "Looks more li,e a cure for insomnia.." he chuckled to himself as he popped open his beer.

Not long after he had opened the first pamphlet, he found himself dozing...until he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He felt himself stiffen when he saw the caller ID, "Hey kid, you ok?"

"Hey Danny, I'm fine, why do you ask?" He questioned wondering if Renzulli had said anything to him.

"Don't get all defensive Jamie! You just seemed quite uncomfortable earlier after that take down and I wanted to check and make sure you were ok," Danny was starting to sound irritated.

Jamie sighed, "I'm sorry Danny - I'm really tired but I'm ok - just caught me in the wrong place, you know how it is."

He heard his brother chuckle, "Oh yeah, too many times! Well as long as you're ok I'll be seeing you soon," Danny finished.

"Yeah see you soon," Jamie replied as he disconnected the call. He sat there for a full five minutes waiting for his heart to stop hammering in his chest.

The following morning saw an anxious, solitary young NYPD officer make the not so long (even though it felt like a hundred miles to Jamie) trip to the hospital to have the tests that could quite possibly change his life in more ways than one.

A few days later, Jamie and Renzulli were sat in the office wading their way through a stack of paperwork that had mysteriously appeared on their desk, according to the Sarge. He had been trying his best to keep the younger man busy - even finding some unimportant questions to call him about in the evenings. It seemed to have been working...to a point. He could plainly see that Jamie hadn't been sleeping very well and what frustrated him the most was that there was nothing he could do to help him.

Suddenly a cell phone rang...Jamie's phone - causing the young officer to almost jump out of his skin - just like it had every time it had rang over the last few days. Jamie looked at the ID, frowning as he answered the call. Renzulli studied his young friend intently, looking for any clue as to what was being discussed.

"Ok, thanks, see you tomorrow," he finished quietly.

Renzulli took a deep breath as he waited for Jamie to say something. Jamie placed his phone down gently on the desk and brought his anxious eyes up to meet the equally anxious eyes of his friend, "The results are in!" he exclaimed trying to lighten the mood. He then took a deep breath, "He wants me to go to the hospital tomorrow to discuss them...that can't be good can it?"

"Now you don't know that Jamie..."

"Sarge, if it was good news then he would have told me over the phone. It looks like kts the worst case scenario..." Jamie sat back in his seat, breathing deeply to try to quell the rising panic he was feeling.

After a few minutes, he sat up straighter in his seat, "I think I'd better call Danny," he stated matter of factly. Renzulli sadly nodded his agreement - not a conversation that would be easy for either brother.

Jamie once again picked up his phone - his finger hovering over the key that would connect him to his big brother.

"It's the right thing to do Jamie" Renzulli offered quietly.

"Hey Danny, yeah I'm good - look I was wondering if you could...erm...come over to mine tonight? I really need to talk to you, but I don't want to do it in a bar...I'm ok - well I will be - I just need you! Yeah seven will be great..."

He shut off the phone with a huge sigh, then dropped his head in his hands, "Jamie?" Renzulli's questions all came out with that one word.

The younger man lifted his head out of his hands - his eyes shining with threatened tears, "God Sarge, how do I tell my brother I've got cancer?"

**So there we have chapter 2. Hope it was ok. Next chapter Jamie tells all to Danny. See you then, hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you once again for your reviews and alerts. Im sorry I haven't responded to them all yet, I am working on it! **

**Just one little note for the 'Guest, reviewer who said I was 'so idiotic' for chapter 1 - Why carry on and read chapter2? Was it just so you could say 'it's the stupidest story ever'? If you don't like what I'm writing, then please don't read anymore - its that simple! **

**Anyway on to chapter 3 - apologies again if subject matter is upsetting but this will have a positive outcome!**

**Chapter 3**

The knock on the door sounded like an explosion of noise in Jamie's head. He glanced at the clock - 7.10pm - must be Danny. Jamie felt his stomach drop to his knees. He had been trying, for the last couple of hours, to think of a way to break the news gently to his brother - but there was no easy way. He heard a louder, more impatient knock on the door, so with a deep sigh, he dragged himself over to the door and opened it slowly, to reveal him impatient looking older brother, "Geez kid, you on a go slow or something?" he huffed as he barged past the younger man.

"You got any coffee? Man its freezing out there!"

"In the kitchen..."

"You want one?"

"No thanks, Im good," Jamie replied as he sat himself down on the couch.

Danny poured himself a cup then turned to look for the sugar. As he did so, he noticed his brother sat on the couch, nervously playing with his watch, "Jamie, everything ok?"

"Huh," Jamie's head shot up in surprise. He wasn't the only surprised brother because Danny got his first proper look at the younger man and didn't like what he saw one little bit. Even in the subtle 'mood lighting' in Jamie's apartment, he could see that there were dark circles under his eyes, his hair was unkempt and he looked generally miserable. Danny made his way to the couch, discarding his coat over one of the kitchen chairs, "Hey Jamie, don't take this the wrong way bro, but you look awful."

Jamie smiled at Danny's elequence. Then his expression darkened as he took a deep breath, "Danny I've got something to tell you. Please don't interrupt coz I don't think I can talk about it for long."

Seeing and hearing his brother talk like that sent alarm bells ringing in Danny's head, so he inched closer to the nervous young man, "What's wrong Jamie?"

Jamie swallowed hard and began to explain everything that had happened over the last week or so - about the swelling- the aching - the doctors and about how he was due to get the results of the tests the following day.

Jamie watched his brother intently as he tried to process all the information that Jamie had just heaped on him, "So...erm...what do they think it is?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well it can't be good news because I'm sure they would have told me there and then on the phone, so it..." he faltered slightly, "It must be worse case scenario - it must be cancer."

As soon as the word left his mouth he shot out of his seat and raced to the bathroom. He threw up the meagre amount of food he'd eaten that day.

Saying the word out loud made it real - could he cope with that?

For his part, Danny just sat stock still - shock invading every fibre of his being. Out of all the things he thought his brother might have wanted to talk about, the possibility of him having cancer was definitely not on the list. He was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of retching eminating from the bathroom. His big brother mode kicked in as he dashed out of his seat to help his brother.

A few minutes later, they were both sat on Jamie's bed because the younger man just didn't have the strength at that moment to drag himself back into his living room, "I'm sorry Danny..."

"Sorry for what Jamie?" Danny asked in confusion.

"For laying all this on you. I wanted to try to deal with this on my own - bang up job I'm doing with that!"

"Does anyine else know?" Danny wondered.

"The Sarge..."

"You told him before me?" Danny tried not to sound like a petulant child.

"It's harder to keep appointments and other stuff from yojr partner that you see every day," Jamie explained.

"Yeah that's true enough. I'm glad you have told me though Jamie. To think you wanted to do this alone..." Danny ran a hand through his hair.

"Danny - would you come with me tomorrow, to the hospital? I'm not sure I can deal with this on my own."

Danny pulled him into a one armed embrace, "Of course kid, you don't have to ask. I won't let you go through this on your own, whatever the outcome, " Danny insisted as he planted a small kiss on the top of his brothers head.

"I'm not dying Danny! A kiss! Really?" Jamie smiled, already feeling better for having told someone.

Danny sniggered as he pulled him into another quick hug, then let him go, "You want me to stay with you tonight?"

"No Danny, it's fine - you go home," Jamie insisted.

Danny looked torn, which Jamie picked up on straight away, "I'll be ok Danny - really."

"I don't know...will you get some sleep?" Danny questioned.

"I will try - not sure how much I'll get but I will try," Jamie answered honestly.

Danny nodded as he went to get his coat. As Jamie walked him to the door he stopped, "Please don't tell anyone just yet. I realise that it might be hard to keep it from Linda - I mean she does read you like a book, but please don't tell dad or Erin yet, let's wait until we have more definite news."

Danny nodded his agreement to Jamie's request and clapped him on the shoulder as he left.

Jamie closed the door behind his brother, leaning heavily against it, as once again, his energy seemed to just vanish. He decided to get himself ready for bed, then wait to see whether sleep would claim him.

Later, Danny had managed to snatch some time to eat dinner and spend some time with the boys. They were both tucked up in bed, sleeping soundly. The house was quiet. Linda wasn't working so she had taken herself off for a long, luxurious soak in the bath. Danny pured himself a drink and sat himself down on the sofa with the laptop. While the house was quiet he decided to do some research of his own on what might be happening to his brother. He read about the test - the ultrasound - the blood tests to detect certain hormones and proteins associated with testicular cancer. He also found out that Jamie may have to have the testicle removed, without affecting his fertility to much (hopefully). Danny sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. God he hoped this wouldn't happen to Jamie.

He laid back on the sofa so that he was almost looking at the ceiling, thoughts racing through his head. Would Jamie be able to cope? Will Jamie be alright? Would HE be strong enough to help his brother? Next minute he was shaking, "Danny...Danny..."

His eyes snapped open - when had he fallen asleep? Why was he shaking? His eyes fell onto his wife who was sat next to him shaking him, a panicked look on her face, "Linda..wha... what's the matter? You ok?" Danny asked, concerned to see the tears pooling in her eyes, "Honey what?"

Linda inclined her head slightly towards the still open laptop. Danny noticed that the research he had been doing earlier was still on the screen, "Oh god honey, it's not me! I was just researching for J...erm for a friend," he explained, relieved to see her face relax a little.

"Which friend Danny?" She eyed him suspiciously - she knew him to well.

He sighed deeply, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to keep it from her, "It's Jamie. Apparantly he's been having some symptoms for a while, but he's only just been to the docs. Anyway they did some tests. He gets the results tomorrow...he's convinced it's bad news..."

Linda wrapped her arm around him, pulling him closer to her, "I'm sorry Danny. I just saw the screen and..." Linda trailed off not trusting herself to carry on. She cleared her throat, "How is he?" She asked with concern.

"He's scared...'I think that's why he wants me to go with him in the morning. He wanted to do this alone he told me tonight. How can you go through something like this alone?"

"He's a Reagan!" Was all Linda offered causing her husband to smile.

"It might not be as bad as he thinks - not all lumps are cancer."

Danny smiled grimly,'"I know that, he knows that, but you always prepare yourself for the worst. Also I have to be ready to be there for him whatever the outcome. It's already taking its toll on him - he looks shocking..." Danny dropped his gaze and began rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Linda stilled his hand and took it in hers, "He's strong Danny - he's your brother!"

"I know he's strong, but..."

"But you've already lost a brother," Linda offered, knowing exactly what was running through her husbands mind.

Danny nodded as he pulled out his cell phone and dialled, "Hey kid, sorry but I AM checking up on you! You ok? You resting? Yeah...ok...sorry Jamie. I'll see you in the morning...try to rest...see ya."

As Danny cut the call on his little brother, who in less than twelve hours would find out how life changing his symptoms were, he dropped the phone on the sofa and broke down as Linda drew him to her to offer what little comfort she could.

**So that's it. Hope it was ok. Now I do have the next chapter written but since I started posting this I'm not sure whether to carry on with the original storyline or bring in good news earlier in the story - what do you think? Please let me know your thoughts - and please if anyone doesn't like reading this, then please don't. Thank you x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to take this opportunity to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed or made this a favourite. I know I haven't replied to many, and I have no excuse, apart from Im a busy mum of 2 who works in a school (manic at Christmas) and have got to get ready for Christmas myself!**

**So in this chapter, we get to some of the medical stuff! Everything in this has been found on the internet - so it may be wrong or out of date information - or both! Because of this I haven't gone into to much detail I'm still more into the emotional side of all this. But I do apologise for anything that is totally wrong.**

The following morning dawned bright - not a cloud in the sky. Jamie dragged himself into the shower, cursing the bright weather, while he felt so down and dull. He had tried to sleep the night before, with little success, so now he felt worse than ever. He hoped the shower would wake him up more. He dressed quickly and grabbed a coffee. As he drunk the warm liquid, he wandered over to the window and glanced out at the world in front of him. Everyone seemed to be carrying out their every day routines, while his life felt like it was on hold. He took a big mouthful as a wave of anger swelled through him. Why did it have to be him?

His thoughts were broken by his phone vibrating on the table. He hoped it wasn't Danny checking up on him again. It had wound him up, more than he cared to admit, Danny phoning him the previous night - especially when he had admitted that he was checking up on him. Although Jamie did appreciate the fact that Danny was concerned about him, it had still annoyed him. He picked up the phone to check the message - it was from his partner reminding him that no matter what the outcome, he was not alone.

The silence was broken by a knock on the door, causing Jamie to glance at the clock - it was that time already?

He opened the door to reveal his tense looking brother, who's brow furrowed in concern almost immediately, "You ok kid? You look pale..."

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, just didn't realise what time it was."

Danny took a step in and closed the door behind him, "Sorry about last night Jamie..." he began.

Jamie waved away his apology, "No its ok Danny..."

"No it's not! I shouldn't have called. You've got enough to deal with without your crazy brother checking up on you!"

Jamie smiled slighly, "I admit that I was a bit put out - I'm a grown man after all, but I do understand and if it was the other way round I'd be exactly the same," Jamie stopped, appalled by what he'd just said, "Thank god it's not you..." he exclaimed.

Danny moved a little closer, " Hey you're my kid brother - if I could take this for you, I would do it in a heartbeat!"

Jamie felt emotions building that he didn't want Danny to see so he grabbed his jacket, "Let's get this show on the road."

"Good morning Jamie, please sit," Dr Jackson offered a seat to both Jamie and Danny.

"This is my brother Danny..." Jamie introduced as the two men shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Danny," he offered. Danny smiled stiffly at the man who basically held his little brothers life in his hands.

Dr Jackson sat behind his desk and opened up the file that was in front of him. Jamie was staring at the file intently as if he could see through the cover.

"Ok then, let's get to it..." Danny felt Jamie tense next to him - so he put his hand over the younger mans' as a gesture of support - Jamie didn't seem to mind.

"I'm afraid the ultrasound did show some abnormalities in your left testicle and your blood tests..."

"Point to cancer, " Jamie finished for him, paling as he said it. Danny swallowed hard as he squeezed Jamie's hand.

"I'm afraid so Jamie. We can't be 100% certain without a biopsy but unfortunately current research shows an increased chance of spreading the cancer by doing a biopsy, so we will have to take the whole testicle..."

He paused briefly to let the information sink in. He watched as the older brother tried to reign in his emotions in order to be strong for the younger man, "So now the positives - we have caught this quite early so even though we need to take the whole testicle the chances of clearing you of the cancer are a hundred times better than if you had left it longer before treatment. Your fertility should not be affected to much, but again we can't be 100%. Now I know that this is a lot to process but I am going to add to that by advising you that I have scheduled your operation for Monday morning - the sooner we start, the sooner we can clear it and I'm confident that we will!"

Jamie just nodded as the doctor carried on talking. Was he hearing this correctly? He had cancer...in his twenties? He glanced at Danny who was intensly concentrating on everything the doctor was saying, while nervously chewing his lip. God, he was so glad he'd asked him to come.

"So, any questions?" Dr Jackson's voiced broke through veil of oppresive silence that had descended over Jamie.

"How confident are you of clearing this?"Danny asked.

Dr Jackson offered a knowing smile, " You know we can never be 100% certain, but as I said before, it was caught early so I am very optomistic that we clear this up in no time!"

Dr Jackson turned to Jamie, "You alright Jamie? You did the right thing coming in when you did. I can't stress enough that early detection is the best form of defence for this!"

"Will I have to have chemo?" Jamie had only just thought if this.

"Possibly, but we will cross that bridge if we get to it," the doctor assured him.

Jamie nodded his understanding.

"I had it myself a few years ago and I'm still here! It's not a death sentence Jamie!"

"Everything will be ok kid, I promise," Danny insisted, squeezing his hand a little harder this time.

Before long they were back in Jamie's suddenly dull looking apartment, "Coffee?" Danny questioned as he began to fill up the machine.

"Is that the best you can do? I'd rather go out and get smashed," Jamie replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You and me both," Danny chuckled as he poured water into the machine.

He felt a myriad of emotions swirling through him. He wanted, more than anything, to be able to say something positive but, in truth, he was scared that he would say the wrong thing, so he busied himself with the coffee.

Ten minutes later, the two brothers were both sat on the couch, nursing their coffee's in silence. Suddenly Danny couldn't take it any more, "God!" he exploded - Jamie looked confused, "I don't know what to say to you!" Now Danny was on his feet, pacing in fustration, "I want to do the right thing...but I don't know what that is!"

"Danny stop!"Jamie commanded, as he got to his feet as well. He took a step towards his brother and grabbed him in an embrace.

Danny was stunned to start with, then wrapped his arms around the younger man, "Just you being here helps me Danny - I couldn't have got through that appointment without you being there..."

"Oh Jamie..." Danny whispered over a lump in his throat.

As the brothers parted, Jamie gave a half hearted smile, "Look, its not that bad. It's been caught early - hopefully I can still have kids - it could be a lot worse."

Danny stood back and watched as his brother almost transformed completely in front of his eyes. Gone was the scared kid that he had seen earlier that morning - now a more positive young man stood before him, "I'm so proud of you Jamie."

Jamie stopped in his tracks, his eyes shining, "Thanks Danny."

"I'm here for you, whenever you need me, that's a promise."

"I know and I think I'm gonna need you."

A mischievous look suddenly washed across Jamie's face, "So if you're there for me whenever I need you...does that mean you'll tell the family?" He enquired, looking hopeful.

Danny shook his head, "Hell no! You're on your own with that kid!"

**So I was going to include the informing the family in this chapter, but I've decided to do that in the next chapter - mainly because I need to re-do it to make it read better and I didn't want this one to be mega long. Anyway hope this is ok. Again, apologies for anything I got wrong (and there probably is a touch of dramatic licence thrown in here and there). Probably a couple more chapters to go if it pans out like I hope. Thank you for reading - it always means a lot xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hey everyone - hope you all had a lovely Christmas! Hope Santa was kind! I haven't been writing for the last few days for obvious reasons - up to my neck in turkey lunches etc - but I'm back with the next chapter. This is the reveal to the family. I have re-read and tried to add bits and pieces but this won't be as big as previous chapters. Anyway, see what you think.**

A couple of days later, Danny, who had arrived early at his fathers' home for Sunday dinner with Linda and the kids, was pacing in the front room, "Danny, what are you doing? You're wearing a hole in the floor!" Linda exclaimed, although she knew why he was doing it.

Danny whirled round at her voice, "He's usually here by now. Do you think he's ok?"

"Danny Reagan, if your brother sees you like this, you know how he's going to react."

"I know, it's just..."

He never got to finish his sentence, because at that moment he heard Jamie's car pull onto the drive.

He dashed to the door and opened it, to reveal not only his brother, but also his sister and neice as well. Erin and Nicki marched straight into the kitchen with Linda to check on the food, while Danny greeted his brother, "You ok? You ready for this?" He questioned as he studied the younger man's face.

Jamie smiled, "Yeah Danny, I'm fine. I spent a lot of time thinking yesterday, you know, trying to sort things out in my head, that is in between phone calls and texts from this annoyingly over protective big brother that I've got..."

Danny had the good grace to look slightly sheepish at this comment, but he was not sorry - he couldn't have waited all weekend to speak to his brother, "Anyway I realise that although this is bad and I've got a tough few months ahead of me, it could be a lot worse. We've caught it early - that doctor is living proof that you can come out on the other side! So I'm not going let this drag me down. I'm going to hit it with everything I've got!" Jamie finished as he raised his shoulders in determination. Danny smiled, happy to see his brother so positive. He just hoped that he still felt like that, later that day once he'd spoken to the family, because he knew that their reaction was going to play a big part in keeping Jamie's positive attitude alive.

Dinner was the usual melee of everyone trying to talk at once - Erin reminding Nicki that she was far to young for something or other - their grandfather was regaling the boys with another story from his days on the force - all the usual voices...save one. Although Jamie was never the most vocal at the table, Danny noticed the lack of interaction with the family quite keenly. His younger brother was sat quietly, eating very little, but he was listening intently to all the conversations going on around him. Danny frowned a little as he watched him, until Linda nudged him, "He's ok Danny. Stop staring, your father is looking."

As she said that, Danny glanced at his father at the head of the table, and sure enough his dad was watching him looking at Jamie -'busted' he thought.

Once dinner was finished, Danny cleared the table as the boys went outside to play basketball and Nicki went off to start the daily routine of texting her friends. As he was loading the dishwasher, he became aware of a presence behind him, "Danny - what's going on with your brother?" Dad. Although he had been half expecting to be questioned, it still caught him by surprise, "Why do you ask?" he asked, his mouth suddenly feeling as dry as sandpaper.

"Well, he's hardly said a word all night - he's only eaten enough food to keep a bird alive - you keep staring at him as if he's going to disappear or something. Should I be worried?"

Danny swallowed hard. He couldn't lie to his father, yet it wasn't his story to tell "You'll have to ask Jamie," was all he offered.

His father brought his lips together so they formed a thin line, "So be it," he mumbled as he turned to leave the kitchen.

Danny sighed deeply, hoping that he'd dodged a bullet, but his hopes came crashing down when, not a minute later, his father re-appeared followed by a bemused looking Jamie. Danny shook his head, trying to let his brother know that he hadn't said anything. Frank noticed the silent pleading from his oldest son, so he decided to throw him a bone, "Danny hasn't said anything, but I know something's not right...so Jamie, I'm asking you now, are you alright? Is there something wrong? Last time you were quiet like this was with the Blue Templar investigation..."

"If only it was that simple..." Jamie replied quietly as he seemed to deflate right there in front of the two men. Danny knew what was going through his mind, this is it, it's time, "Shall I get the others?" he asked as he began to leave the room.

Jamie nodded and offered a small, sad smile, "Thanks."

Frank noticing the unspoken conversation between his two boys began to feel a sense of dread starting to run through him.

A couple of minutes later, Danny re-appeared followed by a confused looking Erin and Henry, with Linda bringing up the rear. Because Linda had an inkling of what was going on, she quietly placed herself next to Erin, knowing that her sister-in-law might need some support after Jamie's news.

Jamie cleared his throat - he didnt want to do this, but he had to because his operation was the following day so he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it quiet for long. He could feel the adrenaline starting to course through him, the urge to turn and sprint out of there was almost overwhelming. Suddenly he felt the warmth of a calming hand on his arm. He turned slightly to see Danny nodding slightly, telling him that he was there for him - that was all Jamie needed.

"A few months ago I found a lump...a swelling in one of my...one of my testicles," he blushed slightly, "I didn't think anything of it at the time but a few days ago I noticed that the swelling had increased. I was also getting some aches in the abdominal area, not helped by getting head butted in the stomach by a suspect..." he paused with a slight smile at his own attempt the lighten the mood. He looked at his family who were all concentrating intently on what he was saying. He took another deep breath, "I mentioned it to the Sarge, who advised me to phone the doctors straight away. So long story short, I've had some tests and the results are in..."

"Jamie, do you have cancer?" Frank blurted out, horror etched on his face.

The younger man glanced at his father, then lowered his eyes, "Yes," he whispered, causing a gasp from Erin, "They say that they've caught it early enough to be able to do something about it. There's no reason I won't be completely clear of it when the treatment is completed!" Jamie rushed to reassure his shocked family.

"Are they sure its cancer Jamie?" Erin asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

"They are as sure as they can be without doing a biopsy..."

"So that's the next step then?" Henry queried, his eyes locked on his grandson.

Jamie shook his head, "They can't do a biopsy. According to recent research if they do a small biopsy, there is a risk of spreading any cancerous cells..."

"So what can they do?" Erin interrupted anxiously, wondering what on earth her little brother may have to go through.

"They are going to remove it as a whole..." Jamie's voice quietened as the enormity of what was about to happen hit him all over again.

"Oh my god!" Erin exclaimed, as she tried, unsuccessfully, to conceal her true feelings and emotions. Linda put her arm around her and pulled her into a small embrace. Jamie sought out his father and grandfather who both had similar expressions - both remembering other days such as this one.

Suddenly Jamie began to feel light headed as the adrenaline started to wear off. He began to sway slightly - to be caught once again by the steadying hand of his oldest brother, his rock, "I've got ya," he whispered, "You did great...come on let's get you sat down, " he insisted as he guided Jamie to a chair. Frank took a step towards them, concern radiating from him, "I'm ok dad - really I am! For me, this has been the hardest part, telling all of you. I didn't want to tell you..."

"Why wouldn't you son?" Frank questioned, truly surprised by his sons' admission.

Now Jamie's eyes began to fill, "I thought it would be obvious why. I didn't want to put any of you through something like this again - I thought I could handle it on my own!"

Erin made her way to him. She knelt on the floor beside him, her hands on his knees, a tear trickling down her face, "Don't ever think like that Jamie. How can we help you if we don't know what's going on? God Jamie, if anything happened to you I..." she couldn't carry on. She flung her arms around her baby brother, battling to push down the sobs that were threatening to overwhelm her. Jamie hugged her back, "I'm sorry - sorry fir everything..." he whispered.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for - nothing!" Erin insisted as she held him tight.

By this time Frank, Henry and Linda had joined the siblings at the table, each laying a hand on Jamie, reaffirming that they were there for him, his family. Jamie started to relax a little as he felt the strength of the family flow through him.

As the group broke apart, Danny didn't leave his brothers side, causing a smile of pride to cross Frank's troubled face,'"When's your operation?" he enquired.

"It's scheduled for tomorrow morning."

"So soon?" Henry added, the shocked expression from earlier still evident on his face.

"He said that the sooner we get started, the sooner I get the all clear!"

"Well I like the sound of that!" Henry smiled.

Frank nodded, deep in thought, "I can get Baker to move some of my appointments..."

"I can delegate some cases," Erin interjected.

"Guys..." Jamie broke in, "Please don't! Look don't take this the wrong way but..."

"You don't want us there do you? Why wouldn't you want us there?" Erin questioned, shocked that he was even thinking this way.

"You're a strong kid Jamie, but you can't do this alone..." Henry added his weight to the argument. "He won't be alone Gramps," Danny assured the family.

"There's nothing you can do for me tomorrow. If it wasnt for Danny being so pig headed, I'd send him back to work," Jamie explained as he glanced at Danny and smirked, "I'll only be in a few days at the most..."

"We'll be there tomorrow night then!" insisted Erin.

"I'm counting on it. I love Danny but after spending almost a whole day with him, I'll need a break!"

"Hey!" Danny yelled as he cuffed his brother, gently round the head, causing Jamie to stand up out of his seat, "You saw that! Police brutality...on a sick man too!" Jamie pouted causing a small ripple of laughter to run through the family. Danny just smirked as he grabbed hold of Jamie into a one armed embrace, "I love ya kid," - he whispered into his ear.

**Another chapter done. Hope it was ok. **

**The next chapter will actually be the last chapter. I haven't written it yet as I can't actually decide what I'm going to put it in yet! So it might be a bit of a wait for the next one but I promise it won't be to long a wait. Always grateful for reviews (please be kind!)**

**I would also like to take this opportunity to wish you all a very Happy New Year - hope 2013 is a good one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here we come to the end! Firstly I would like to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted or made this story a favourite - it really means a lot - always!**

**So this last chapter... I admit that it's a bit of a cop out - because I have moved the timeline of the story on. This is because although I love angst and emotional stuff I find that it does get a bit wearing after a while ( in my stories anyway - there are other writers out there that are infinitely more more talented at writing this!)**

**Once again, I'm sure I have taken many liberties with regards to the timeline of this chapter, as well as the medical details - but I wanted a happy ending.**

**Just a reminder that the main point of this story is about how early detection of problems such as this make the chances of a full recovery a lot better than putting it off for another day. I really hope I haven't upset or offended anyone with this story - that was definitely not my intention and I apologise if I did.**

**Remember, anyone you recognize does not belong to me - thank you!**

Jamie's Scare chapter 6

Six months to the day (A.N. _told you I might be taking liberties_) since Jamie Reagan first set foot out of his doctors surgery to face the world as a changed man - he stepped out again into an unchanged world save for the warm summer sun beating down on him. As he walked away from the door, he drew in a very deep breath - still trying to calm his still pounding heart. He stood for a moment basking in the heat of the day, sensing a warmth flowing through him that he'd not felt in a long while.

"It's good news Jamie - the treatment is working -you seem to be clear - abnormal cells haven't been detected elsewhere in your body..." Dr Jackson had informed him. The doctor had gone on to explain other things such as continual tests etc but Jamie had tuned him out, "You seem to be clear," were the only words that he could hear. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and began to press the familiar number, but stopped and put it back into his pocket as he set off walking with a spring in his step.

He soon came across the building that housed Danny's office. As he opened the door, he felt a shiver of excitement run through him - he couldn't wait to see Danny's face.

He nodded a greeting to a few detectives who had noticed him and acknowledged his presence.

"Hey Jamie, how's it going? You're looking well." He turned to see Danny's boss walking past him, coffee mug in hand.

"I'm good thanks. Just passing, thought I'd pop in and annoy Danny for a while if that's ok?"

Danny's boss laughed, "Sure no problem - saves me a job!"

Jamie was still smiling as he rounded the corner. He could hear Danny and Jackie in deep conversation about their latest case.

"Oh my god Danny, you actually sound like you give a damn about this guy..." he heard Jackie taunt her partner.

"Come on Jack - you wound me. I'm a caring sharing type of guy...you know that," was the comeback.

Jamie suddenly found himself rooted to the spot as a wave of memories washed over him. Memories of how Danny had made good on his promise to be there for him whenever he needed him. The times when his brother had turned up on his doorstep, after the operation, when he had felt at his worst, like he just knew that he needed him. How he had always been on the other end of the phone, on more than one occasion, when Jamie had not felt like facing anyone - he could go on.

He felt his eyes fill - one tear managing to leak out as he heard his name, "Jamie! Jamie!"

Jamie's eyes focused in on the source of the voice, "You ok kid? You zoned out on me there," Danny kept his tone light but he looked concerned, as did Jackie.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking..."

"I'd guessed that! Probably thinking about what an awesome big brother he has in me!" Danny stood tall, sticking out his chest. Jackie shook her head and smiled, " Yeah Reagan I'm sure that's it coz that's all anyone thinks about," she joked as she slapped his arm.

Jamie looked sheepish, "Actually...that's exactly what I was thinking."

"Oh save us..." breathed Jackie.

"Yes! Yes! I told you!" gloated Danny, as he glanced back at his brother and noticed his more serious face.

Danny soon reigned in his exuberance as he was well aware that Jamie had been for a check up that morning - and looking at his brothers face was not instilling a lot of confidence in him, "How was the check up?"

Jamie nodded, "Good, good. He said that they couldn't see any abnormal cells anywhere..." he watched his brother closely as he was processing the information - so he decided to put him out of his misery, "He said that it looks like I'm in the clear Danny. I need to still have regular tests to keep an eye on everything - but he said that he can't see any reason why I wouldn't make a full recovery," he finished, a smile lighting up his face.

Jackie was the first one to act. She flung her arms around the younger man, "That's great Jamie - best news ever!" Jamie returned the hug wondering what his brothers reaction might be.

He didn't have to wait long to find out. Once Jackie had let him go, Danny swooped in. He gathered him in his arms and swung him round - whooping as he did so. For a moment, Jamie contemplated that he might actually die of embarrassment, but the look on his brothers face was priceless.

When Danny finally let him go, some of the other detectives, who had heard the commotion, came to add their congratulations.

"You see Jack," Danny had kept his arm around the younger man, "I told you he could do it!" He slapped Jamie on the back - pride evident on his face. Jamie smiled as he turned towards him, "I couldn't have done it without you Danny - I don't know how to ever thank you for everything you've do for me."

Danny cupped his cheek, "No thanks necessary little brother - this today...this is everything."

The brothers smiled, then quickly turned away from each other as they both felt a surge of love for each other surge through them, so powerful that it almost took their breath away.

Jamie took a deep breath to compose himself, "I guess I should call Dad."

Danny looked shocked, "You mean you haven't told him yet?"

"I wanted to tell you first,"Jamie smiled.

Danny pulled his desk phone towards him and dialled his fathers number. Baker put him straight through, then he passed it to Jamie with a knowing smile, "Hey dad, it's me...it's good news..."

**So there you have it. Told you I was taking some liberties. I hope you didn't find Danny to out of character with his reaction - but I do think that the relief at hearing that Jamie was going to be alright would make him react that way.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it - please review and I hope to see you again soon (I do have another little fic in the pipeline - got to love Christmas break).**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
